Sophocles
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sophocles |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Sophocles.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Orange |relatives=Molayne (cousin) |region=Alola |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= s }} Sophocles is a Trial Captain of Alola. He specializes in . Sophocles is good with mechanics, having invented various machines, and shares a close bond with his cousin, Molayne. However, he is also quite shy. While Captains are typically picked by their respective Island Kahuna, Sophocles was picked by his cousin to succeed him. In the storyline, the player first meets Sophocles at the Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island, where the Captain reveals he built a machine he calls the "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0". The invention broadcasts sounds audible only to Pokémon to lure the Totem Pokémon to him. He then tells the player that their trial will serve as a test run of his invention. Sophocles activates the Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, only to cause a fuse to blow, and the trial proper to begin. After completing a series of audio tests and wild Pokémon battles, the player battles and defeats the Totem , and power is restored to the observatory. Sophocles awards the player with an . The player can also meet Sophocles in the Festival Plaza, which he owns. There, Sophocles will introduce the player to the basic mechanics of the facility, reward them when they level up the plaza, and help them install new shops. In , Sophocles's trial involves using a machine known as the Roller to line up a group of nine in order to provide electricity to a -shaped device that will power another machine known as the Pinger capable of luring out the Totem Pokémon. Though the player succeeds in lining all nine Charjabug, the device malfunctions and instead attacks the Charjabug, forcing to step in and absorb the electricity with . When the electricity is too much for Togemaru to handle, it is saved by Totem Togedemaru, who then challenges the player to a battle. After Totem Togedemaru is defeated, Sophocles awards the player with an . When the player participates in Mina's trial, the player must challenge each of the Trial Captains to receive a flower petal from them. When the player meets with Sophocles, they find him expressing disappointment because Molayane is temporarily leaving. In Ultra Sun only, Sophocles will then challenge the player to a battle. Afterwards, the player will receive a from him. In the prologue to Episode RR, he comes to the player's house to warn the player that Team Rainbow Rocket has taken over Festival Plaza and has redesigned the main plaza. Due to the Grunts messing with Festival Plaza's systems, the player is unable to use their on-hand Pokémon and must instead borrow three rental Pokémon from the Battle Agency to battle a . Once the Grunt is defeated, Sophocles hacks Festival Plaza's systems and uses it to remove the Grunts. Once everything has returned to normal, Sophocles allows the player to use Team Rainbow Rocket's design of the main plaza if the player wishes to, as well as giving them an . Like in the original Sun and Moon games, Sophocles is also one of the possible opponents for the Title Defense battle in the Champion's room at the Pokémon League. Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters